Boku no Onna
by Hitsugaya Bintang Zaoldyeck
Summary: Ulquiorra seorang anak Yakuza kejam bernama Aizen dengan anak buahnya saat sedang menjalankan misi menghancurkan sebuah rumah, dia menemukan seorang gadis cantik yang pertama kali tersenyum padanya, dan Ulquiorra pun menyelamatkan gadis itu dan jatuh cinta dengannya. Asek aseeeekkk... Baca kelanjutannya nih nih kudu, harus, fufufu REVIEW jangaan lupa..
1. Chapter 1

Ahhoooooooooooyyyy... Minna-san, Masih ada yang inget sama hibiza?

Setelah sekian lama Hiatus dari menulis akibat Komputer rusak selama bertahun-tahun lamanya *plak

dan menjadi Silent reader untuk waktu yang lama.. :')

jadi kepengen nulis cerita Ulquiorra x Orihime lg nih w

hohoho~ Oke deh, kita langsung ke cerita.

~ENJOY~

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Hitsugaya Bintang Zaoldyeck Present

**BOKU NO ONNA**

Malam dimana Api berkobar, dimana terjadi pertumpahan darah. Segerombol Yakuza telah membantai kediaman seorang Saudagar kejam.

"Oy Emo, cepatlah kau cari pemimpin para teri-teri ini." Ucap seorang pria kekar berambut biru.

"Diamlah Grimmjow, aku bukan emo." Ucap seorang yang di panggil 'Emo' dengan wajah datar.

"Ulquiorra, biar aku saja yang urus." Ujar pria tua bertampang malas.

"Lakukan dengan baik, Stark." Balas Ulquiorra dan melenggang pergi.

Ulquiorra berjalan menyusuri rumah yang sudah sebagiannya hancur berkeping-keping, dia melewati kamar yang pintunya terbuka sedikit dan melihat seperti ada yang tertidur. Dengan wajah tenangnya dia masuk ke dalam kamar dan melihat seorang gadis dengan kimono indah tengah tertidur. Merasa mendengar suara pintu di geser, sang gadis berambut senja itu membuka kelopak matanya, memperlihatkan bola mata abu-abu yang menenangkan dan memandang Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra sedikit terperangah melihat gadis cantik tapi tidak mengubah ekspresinya.

"Di luar sedang terjadi pertumpahan darah." Ucap sang gadis dengan tenang.

"Bagaimana kau tau?" Tanya Ulquiorra.

"Aku mencium bau darah yang menyengat." Jawab sang gadis. Ulquiorra terdiam.

"Lalu kau akan membunuhku juga?" Tanya gadis tersebut. Ulquiorra tetap diam.

"Aku rela, jika kau membunuhku." Lanjut sang gadis.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Ulquiorra sedikit penasaran. Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis yang kelihatannya tidak berdaya bisa ada di rumah Saudagar yang terkenal sangat kejam.

"Aku di jual di pelelangan, dan Saudagar itu membeliku untuk menjadikanku sebagai hiburan semata." Jawab sang gadis.

"Tapi aku rela jika harus mati saat ini, aku mati pun tidak akan ada yang merasa kehilangan." Lanjutnya. Entah kenapa Ulquiorra kesal mendengar sang gadis di perjual-belikan dan di jadikan hiburan semata. Mungkin sisi kemanusiaan Ulquiorra sedang dalam mode On.

"Baiklah." Ulquiorra bersiap menebaskan pedangnya pada gadis tersebut.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin tau namamu. Siapa.. namamu?" Ujar sang gadis sangat tenang, tak takut pada pedang yang berada di depan matanya.

"Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra Schiffer."

"Ulquiorra, nama yang indah." Kata sang gadis tersenyum dengan damai dan indah -menurut Ulquiorra-. Ulquiorra menjauhkan pedangnya dari sang gadis dan buru-buru menghampiri gadis itu.

"Eh?" Gumam sang gadis dan pingsan setelahnya akibat Ulquiorra memukul tengkuknya dan membawanya pergi menjauh dari rumah Saudagar tersebut.

**Ulquiorra POV **

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku melakukan ini. Yang terpenting sekarang aku harus mengamankan gadis ini. Aku menemukan sebuah gubuk kecil setidaknya untuk malam ini. Kenapa aku melakukan sampai sejauh ini? Entahlah, justru itu yang aku ingin tahu. Tapi pertama kalinya ada yang tersenyum seperti itu padaku. Mengingat aku adalah anak dari Aizen. Ya, Aizen yang di kenal sebagai Pemimpin Yakuza no. 1 di Jepang dan tidak ada yang berani menantangnya, aku pasti di benci banyak orang, tidak, bahkan mungkin semua orang di dunia ini, melihat senyumnya membuat hatiku... hangat? Ini konyol, benar-benar konyol. Haahh, aku membaringkan tubuh gadis itu di dalam gubuk dan memijit kepalaku. Ada yang salah padaku dan aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.

**End Ulquiorra POV **

"Hhng." Lenguh sang gadis saat dia tersadar. Ulquiorra memandangnya datar.

"Aku masih hidup?" Pertanyaan konyol terlontar dari bibir indah nan seksi sang gadis.

"Siapa yang tahu? Onna." Ulquiorra menjawab cuek.

"Namaku Orihime Inoue."

"Terserah."

"Kau menyelamatkanku?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Tapi Kenapa?" Ulquiorra memandang wajah polos Orihime dan menghela nafas ringan.

"Aku akan mengatakan ini satu kali, jadi dengarkan baik-baik." Orihime mengangguk dan memasang mendengarannya dengan baik.

"Baru pertama kali ada orang yang tersenyum tulus padaku dan itu adalah kau. jadi mulai saat ini kau adalah milikku dan jangan pernah khianati aku karena aku tidak akan mengkhianatimu, dan jangan tinggalkan aku karena aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Mengerti?" Mata Orihime membulat, jantungnya bergetar dan hangat, sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum, senyuman yang Ulquiorra sukai.

Orihime merasa aman dan tentram jika berada didekat Ulquiorra. Sepertinya mereka saling jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama huh? Entahlah, Siapa yang tahu.

"Baik, Ulquiorra." Jawab Orihime senang. Ulquiorra merasa lega melihat Orihime tidak menolaknya.

**Tring Tring... **Handphone Ulquiorra berdering.

"Hm." Kata Ulquiorra menjawab telepon.

"Hey, kau dimana? kami sudah menghabisi semua orang di rumah ini, dan Saudagar pun sudah kami bunuh. Apa saatnya kita kembali ke markas? Kau yang memimpin misi ini." Jelas si penelepon.

"Baiklah, penggal kepala Saudagar dan kita kembali. Beritahu pada yang lain Stark."

"Baik baik, akhirnya selesai juga." Dan teleponpun terputus.

"Onna, aku harus pergi nanti aku kembali kesini." Kata Ulquiorra pada Orihime. Ekspresi Orihime berubah menjadi sendu. Melihat itu Ulquiorra mengelus wajah Orihime.

"Aku akan secepatnya kembali ke sini." Ulquiorra menenangkan.

'Hangat... tangan Ulquiorra, Hangat sekali.' Ujar Orihime dalam hati. Orihime memegang tangan Ulquiorra yang mengelus wajahnya dan tersenyum.

"Cepat kembali, hati-hati." Ulquiorra pun pergi meninggalkan Orihime.

-Di markas Yakuza-

"Ayah, kami berhasil menjalani misi ini, dan aku membawa ini untuk bukti." Kata Ulquiorra dan melempar satu kepala Saudagar.

"Hoo, fufufu... Bagus sekali, Ulquiorra. Sepertinya untuk beberapa bulan kedepan kita tidak akan ada misi. Jadi kalian semua bisa beristirahat." Kata Aizen.

"Baik, Permisi." Kata Ulquiorra dan anak buah Aizen lainnya. Dan mereka pun mengadakan pesta untuk merayakan keberhasilan misi mereka -minus Aizen-

"Oy Emo, mau pergi kemana kau?" Tanya Grimmjow yang melihat Ulquiorra hendak pergi.

"Bukan urusanmu kucing biru, dan aku bukan emo." Kata Ulquiorra dingin dan pergi.

"Dan aku bukan kucing biru sialan." Teriak Grimmjow. Ulquiorra kembali ke gubuk kecil Orihime berada. Tapi, dia tidak menemukan Orihime di manapun.

'Sial, kalau gadis itu kabur aku akan membunuhnya.'

"Ulquiorra-kun, tadaima." Terdengar suara Orihime dari arah belakang dan Ulquiorra menoleh.

"Darimana?" Tanya Ulquiorra singkat.

"Ah.. maaf, aku tadi keluar mencari makan. Karena tempat ini di tengah hutan kupikir aku bisa menemukan beberapa tanaman buah. Tapi ternyata tidak ada."

"Untuk malam ini saja, besok kita cari tempat yang layak."

"Baik." Orihime merangkak dalam pelukan Ulquiorra. Dia sangat menyukainya, menyukai semua yang ada dalam Ulquiorra. Padahal ia baru mengenal Ulquiorra, bahkan 24 jam pun tidak. Begitu juga dengan Ulquiorra yang menyukai Orihime dan tidak ingin menyerahkannya pada siapapun. Cinta memang selalu datang tiba-tiba bukan?

Keesokan harinya Ulquiorra dan Orihime mencari apartemen dan berbelanja bahan makanan serta mencari baju untuk Orihime.

"Onna, kau sudah selesai? Lama sekali." Ulquiorra dengan malas menunggu Orihime mencoba pakaiannya. Dengan malu-malu Orihime keluar ruang ganti dan membuat Ulquiorra terkesiap.

'Manis sekali' Kata Ulquiorra dalam hati. Orihime memakai pakaian lengan panjang berwarna biru terang dan ada renda manis di bagian kerah, dan memakai celana 5 cm di atas lutut.

"Ulquiorra, katakan sesuatu." Orihime protes karena Ulquiorra hanya diam memandanginya, merasa kurang nyaman. Ulquiorra tersenyum sangat tipis melihat Orihime malu-malu seperti itu.

"Cocok untukmu." Puji Ulquiorra membuat Orihime semakin memerah.

Setelah puas berbelanja mereka kembali ke apartemen yang telah di sewa oleh Ulquiorra selama 1 tahun penuh.

"Ulquiorra ingin makan apa?" Tanya Orihime pada Ulquiorra yang tengah duduk santai di sofa.

"Hm. Kau bisa masak?" Tanya Ulquiorra yang tak yakin dengan tawaran Orihime. Merasa di remehkan Orihime mengembungkan pipinya lucu sekali.

"Tentu saja, sejak dulu aku memasak sendiri tahu. Semenjak kakak meninggalkan aku waktu umurku 8 tahun aku memasak dan melakukan semuanya sendiri." Kata Orihime bangga dan sedetik kemudian dia terdiam. Ulquiorra yang merasa tidak ada yang beres dengan Orihime menoleh pada gadis cantik itu.

"Setelah itu aku di pungut oleh seorang nyonya muda dan di jadikan budak mereka selama bertahun-tahun, aku kabur dan di bawa paksa oleh pria paruh baya dan menjualku di pelelangan. Akhirnya aku di beli oleh seorang saudagar dan hanya di jadikan hiburan semata seolah-olah aku ini tidak layak untuk jadi manusia." Tubuh Orihime bergetar dan semakin lama suaranya semakin kecil. Ulquiorra menghampiri Orihime dan memeluk gadis yang di cintainya itu.

"Tidak perlu di tahan." Kata Ulquiorra. Orihime pun terisak di dada bidang Ulquiorra. Mendengar Orihime di perlakukan seperti itu Ulquiorra jadi merasa menyesal. Karena dia telah membunuh beratus-ratus bahkan beribu-ribu orang yang sebagian tidak bersalah. menyiksa mereka dengan menancapkan pedang tajam pada tubuh mereka, merenggut nyawa yang mempunyai keluarga, sesaat Ulquiorra berpikir untuk berhenti menjadi seorang pembunuh, namun apabila sang ayah tahu akan hal ini, dia tidak akan segan-segan membunuh Ulquiorra dengan tangannya sendiri. Dan lagi, ayahnya mungkin akan marah besar bila tahu dia mencintai seorang gadis dan menyembunyikannya. Pikiran Ulquiorra menjadi tidak tenang, bagaimanapun dia harus melindungi Orihime bila harus berhadapan dengan ayahnya sendiri. Sekarang yang ada di otak Ulquiorra hanya Orihime dan cara bagaimana agar Orihime tidak di ketahui oleh keluarga serta anak buahnya. Jika itu terlanjur terjadi dia akan melindungi Orihime dengan nyawanya.

Terlalu kalut dengan pikirnnya, Ulquiorra tersadar setelah merasa ada yang menggeliat dlm pelukannya, dia tersenyum ketika melihat Orihime tertidur sehabis menangis. Ulquiorra pun memindahkan Orihime ke ranjangnya. Dia memandang wajah cantik yang ia sukai dan mengelusnya lembut. Menyelimuti gadis yang paling dia cintai di dunia ini. Gadis yang pertama dan terakhir yang berada di hati seorang Ulquiorra.

Selagi Orihime tertidur, Ulquiorra kembali ke kediamannya -Markas Yakuza- agar tidak terlalu mencurigakan.

"Oyy.. Emo." Teriak grimmjow dari kejauhan.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Ulquiorra dingin.

"Aaa... Dingin sekali, aku takutt~." Kata Grimmjow dengan nada menyebalkan.

"Menjijikan."

"Hey hey... santai saja, Aizen-sama memanggil kita semua. Sepertinya ada misi baru untuk bulan ini." Kata Grimmjow sambil menyeringai. Ulquiorra sedikit mengeryit. Misi baru? Artinya dia harus membunuh lagi. Cih.

"Selamat datang anak buahku." Sapa Aizen saat anak buahnya sudah berkumpul semua.

"Hari ini aku mempunyai misi untuk menghancurkan kediaman Kenpachi Zaraki." Kata Aizen yang membuat anak buahnya kaget.

"Tapi Aizen-sama, Kenpachi Zaraki itu adalah Shinigami yang kuat. Kami tak yakin bisa mengalahkannya." Ujar salah satu anak buah Aizen bernama Yammy.

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata anak buahku pengecut seperti ini." Aizen menatap Yammy dengan pandangan menusuk. membuat semua yang melihatnya tidak bisa berkutik. Aizen tersenyum melihat seluruh anak buahnya diam tak berdaya seperti itu.

"Bagus. Kalau kalian mengerti lakukan sekarang." Perintah Aizen yang di balas anggukan oleh anak buahnya dan Ulquiorra.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Sial..sial... aku bodoh sekali berkata seperti itu pada Aizen." Yammy bergetar.

"Sudahlah, kita lakukan apa yang dia mau. Tak ada gunanya melawan dia." Kata Stark malas.

"Keh.. Menarik, kita Yakuza akan melawan para Shinigami." Grimmjow terlihat bersemangat.

"Sudahlah, lagipula kita mempunyai ini." Kata Szayel memperlihatkan tangan kanannya yang di lapisi sarung tangan besi.

"Yeah.. kalo ada alat ini mungkin kita bisa menghabisinya, lagipula Aizen telah memberi benda ini perorangan. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir." Grimmjow menambahkan.

"Tapi jika kitaa terlalu sering mengeluarkan cero dengan sarung tangan ini akan berakibat fatal." Yammy memperingati.

"Memang sesempurnanya Sarung tangan cero ini pasti mempunyai suatu resiko." Szayel berkata lagi.

"Hentikan pembicaraan kalian nona-nona, Kediaman kenpachi sudah terlihat dan lakukan tugas kalian dengan benar." Ulquiorra berkata dengan sangat dingin dan menusuk.

Mereka pun memasuki wilayah Shinigami dan memulai pertengkaran dengan sangat brutal. Shinigami melawan para Yakuza yang ganas. Sungguh pertarungan yang sangat mengerikan. Saat semuanya telah melawan Ulquiorra menggebrak sebuah ruangan yang di dalamnya ternyata ada seorang wanita tua dan seorang anak kecil yang menangis. Mereka sangat ketakutan saat Ulquiorra menemukan mereka, sedangkan Ulquiorra hanya memandang mereka datar. Tiba-tiba dalam pikirannya terlintas sosok gadis di cintainya. Ya, Orihime Inoue, teringat jelas dalam pikiran Ulquiorra ekspresi gadis itu saat menceritakan masa lalu yang begitu kelamnya.

"Kalian, cepat pergi dari sini." Kata Ulquiorra pada wanita dan anak kecil tersebut. Wanita dan anak kecil tersebutpun merasa heran dengan sikap Ulquiorra.

"Cepat pergi dari sini, kalian harus selamat." Kata Ulquiorra lagi. Wanita dan anak kecil itupun tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dan segera berlari menuju pintu keluar.

"Terima kasih." kata seorang wanita sebelum kabur dari kediaman Kenpachi. Ulquiorra tersenyum singkat. Tanpa menyadari ada sepasang mata yang melihatnya meloloskan wanita dan anak kecil itu.

Pertarungan menjadi semakin panas, api berkobar dimana-mana. Para Shinigami sudah kalah jumlah dengan Yakuza. Kenpachi pun sudah sangat kewalahan melawan anak buah Aizen yang bisa di bilang sangat hebat dan kuat. Dari belakang Stark diam-diam mencero tepat di punggung Kenpachi membuatnya jatuh tidak berdaya, Ulquiorra sudah bersiap mencero kepala Kenpachi dengan tatapan tak bisa di artikan.

"Cero." Gumam Ulquiorra mencero kepala Kenpachi hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

Dan pertarungan kali ini kembali di menangkan oleh Yakuza.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Yang suka ceritanya jangan lupa di REVIEW ya ^^~

Hibiza nerima Kritik dan Saran, yang mau Flame juga boleh asal **"yang membangun dan menjadikan cerita ini lebih baik lagi." **Jangan yang asal ceplos cuap-cuap gajelas. Oke :)

Salam Hibiza chuuuuuuuuuuu :*


	2. Chapter 2

Olalalaaaaa~

Chapter 2 Chapter 2 *tereak ala tukang asongan

Selamat menikmati, jangan lupa tambahin garem, kecap, saos, gula *diinjek

~ENJOY Chapter 2~

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Hitsugaya Bintang Zaoldyeck Present

**BOKU NO ONNA**

Ulquiorra dan yang lainnya pun kembali ke markas dan memberi laporan pada Aizen, tapi ternyata ada yang mengadu pada Aizen bahwa dia meloloskan seorang Wanita dan anak kecil.

"Ulquiorra, jadi benar kau meloloskan pihak musuh?" Tanya Aizen dengan sangat dingin. Ulquiorra yang mendengar pertanyaan Aizen sedikit terperangah. Bagaimana Aizen tau bahwa dia meloloskan dua orang? Sial. Ulquiorra melihat rekan-rekannya yang ikut andil dalam pertempuran tadi satu persatu. Matanya memicing saat melihat seseorang di ujung sedang tersenyum puas.

'Grimmjow.' Geram Ulquiorra dalam hati.

"Mereka hanya mahluk lemah, tak pantas di bunuh olehku." Kata Ulquiorra bermaksud membela diri.

"Hoo, tumben sekali, kau memilih-milih mangsamu?" Aizen semakin memojokan Ulquiorra.

"Tentu saja, karena mangsaku adalah ini." Kata Ulquiorra datar sambil melemparkan kepala Kenpachi. Aizen tersenyum.

"Haha, baiklah. Kali ini tidak akan aku perpanjang. Kalian boleh kembali." Perintah Aizen sambil membawa kepala Kenpachi, entah apa yang dilakukan Aizen, tapi jika mereka menerima misi harus memenggal kepala yang memimpin. Saat anak buah Aizen bubar, Ulquiorra melihat sekilas ke arah Grimmjow yang menggertakan giginya seolah tidak senang karena Aizen meloloskan Ulquiorra.

"Nggh... Ulquio..rra?" Lenguh Orihime saat dia terbangun dari tidurnya, melihat sekeliling dan tidak menemukan seorang yang di cari.

'Mungkin sedang keluar.' Pikirnya dalam hati. Orihime pun bangun dan membuat makanan untuk dirinya dan Ulquiorra.

CKLEK. Mendengar suara pintu dibuka Orihime berlari kecil dari dapur menuju Pintu.

"Ulquiorra, Okae... Eh, kau kenapa?" Orihime kaget melihat bercak-bercak darah di baju Ulquiorra dan segera menghampirinya.

"Bukan darahku." Ulquiorra berucap datar. Orihime mengerti maksud ucapan Ulquiorra, karena Orihime tahu bahwa Ulquiorra adalah anak seorang Yakuza kejam.

"Ganti bajumu, aku sudah memasak makanan." Kata Orihime sambil membukakan kancing baju Ulquiorra yang hanya diam menatap wajah cantik Orihime. Setelah selesai membukakan baju Ulquiorra, Orihime menyerahkan baju yang bersih dan Ulquiorra memakainya. Mereka duduk di meja makan yang sudah berada macam-macam makanan yang di buat oleh Orihime.

"Itadakimasuuuu~" Kata Orihime sambil melahap makanannya, begitupun Ulquiorra makan dengan tenangnya. Orihime melirik Ulquiorra yang tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun.

"Nee, bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Orihime sedikit malu-malu.

"Tidak buruk."

"Yokattaaaa, hehehe." Orihime tersenyum lega, Ulquiorra yang melihatnya merasa tidak tahan dan mengusap pipi Orihime, membuat yang punya pipi serawa panas wajahnya.

"Makan dulu." Orihime berucap sambil memandang Ulquiorra lekat-lekat.

"Ya." Kata Ulquiorra singkat. Selesai makan Ulquiorra duduk di sofa dan orihime mencuci piring.

Sementara itu, di markas Yakuza Grimmjow, Szayel, Yammy, dan Stark yang tidur sedang berkumpul.

"Hey, kemana Ulquiorra? Akhir-akhir ini dia sering keluar dan jarang pulang." Kata Szayel memulai percakapan.

"Huh, siapa peduli dengan si Emo itu." Grimmjow berdengus.

"Mungkin dia sedang bermain perempuan di luar sana, makanya jarang pulang. Hap." Kata Yammy asal sambil melahap makanan. Mendengar perkataan Yammy, Szayel dan Grimmjow terdiam, karena Stark sedang tidur maka dia tidak mendengar pembicaraan ini.

'Benar juga, Ulquiorra sangat jarang sekali terlihat akhir-akhir ini. Apa mungkin perkataan Yammy benar. Wah wah berani sekali dia. Bagaimana kalau Aizen tahu? Bagaimana kalau seorang Ulquiorra ternyata main dengan perempuan. Hm.. Menarik' Pikir Szayel dengan senyuman Khasnya.

'Si Emo main dengan perempuan? Hoo, kalau Aizen tahu akan hal ini. Mungkin dia akan marah besar pada Ulquiorra dan dengan begitu aku bisa menyingkirkan si Emo itu. Hahaha, Aku harus mencari bukti.' Pikir Grimmjow yang menyeringai. Yammy yang melihat kedua temannya tertawa dan menyeringai sendiri akibat pikiran masing-masingnya itu sedikit bergidik.

"Kalian.. kenapa?" Tanya Yammy sedikit takut.

"Kita selidiki Ulquiorra/Si Emo." Teriak Szayel dan Grimmjow bersamaan membuat Yammy bingung. Szayel dan Grimmjow saling bertatapan dan kemudian mereka tersenyum menyeramkan, membuat Yammy semakin ngeri dengan mereka berdua.

"Fufufu, ini semakin menarik." Kata Szayel.

-Di Apartemen-

Terlihat Ulquiorra yang duduk di sofa dan Orihime yang ada di pangkuannya. Ulquiorra memainkan helaian rambut panjang Orihime dan menghisap baunya yang seperti karamel itu.

"Ulquiorra." Panggil Orihime.

"Hm."

"Aku tidak mau kau terus-terusan dalam bahaya."

"Ada apa?"

"Apa bisa kau tidak usah bertarung dan membunuh lagi?" Orihime bertanya atau lebih tepatnya meminta pada Ulquiorra sedikit segan untuk berbicara seperti itu, namun Orihime sangat sayang pada Ulquiorra dan tidak ingin pria yang dicintainya itu dalam bahaya. Ulquiorra terdiam. Kalaupun bisa sebenernya dia sangat ingin berhenti dan ingin tinggal serta hidup disisi Orihime, namun apa daya? Dia juga tidak bisa mengabaikan perintah ayahnya.

"Akan kuusahakan." Jawab Ulquiorra tetap datar.

"Benarkah?" Orihime senang mendengar ucapan Ulquiorra dan tersenyum lebar. Ulquiorra sangat tenang sekali bila melihat Orihime tersenyum.

"Ya." Kata Ulquiorra dn mencium pipi Orihime. Orihime tidak mau kalah dan mencium bibir Ulquiorra.

"Hm?" Ulquiorra bingung dengan sikap Orihime yng berani mencium bibirnya tiba-tiba. Tapi Orihime hanya tersenyum tulus bak malaikat pada Ulquiorra.

"Daisuki." Kata Orihime sambil memeluk Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra pun kembali ke markas mereka dan bertanya pada Stark apa ada misi yang lain atau tidak yang hanya di jawab dengan gelengan dan nguapan dari si pemalas itu.

"Hey, itu dia Ulquiorra." Kata Yammy memberitahu Szayel dan Grimmjow dan bersembunyi di balik tembok.

"Hohoho, target terlihat." Kata Szayel yang terlihat bersemangat.

Ulquiorra pun berencana ingin kembali ke apartemen Orihime, saat di perjalanan bukan Ulquiorra namanya kalau dia tidak bisa menyadari keberadaan tiga orang yang sedang mengikutinya. Akhirnya, Ulquiorra pun mengubah arah yang berlawanan dengan apartemennya Orihime. Ulquiorra semakin berjalan jauh membuat ketiga Yakuza yang beralih profesi menjadi penguntit itu merasa bingung.

"Cih, mau kemana sebenernya si Emo bodoh itu." Grimmjow merasa kesal.

"Sudah kita ikuti saja." Kata Szayel.

"Aaa... Makanan makanan makanan." Yammy berlari ke arah toko daging di sebrang jalan, namun di tahan oleh Szayel dan Grimmjow.

"Oy Yammy, kita bisa ketahuan. Diamlah." Szayel memerintah Yammy, namun tidak di gubris sama sekali.

"Cih, si gendut bodoh. Diam disini." Teriak Grimmjow murka. Yammy pun pundung karena di bentak oleh Grimmjow, di panggil gendut bodoh dan tidak mendapat makanan.

"Cih, kemana Ulquiorra?" Szayel melihat sekeliling mencari sang target.

"Haa, sial. Kita kehilangan jejaknya." Kata Grimmjow kesal.

"Mencariku?" Sebuah suara yang tak lain tak bukan adalah seorang Ulquiorra mengagetkan mereka dari belakang.

"Kau..." Grimmjow geram dan langsung menyerang Ulquiorra di bantu dengan Szayel dan Yammy. Terjadilah pertempuran antara mereka. Tiga lawan satu. Keh, yang benar saja.

"Masih cepat 1000 tahun untuk kalian mengalahkanku." ucap Ulquiorra menusuk saat memandang Szayel, Grimmjow dan Yammy yang jatuh dan banyak luka lebam. Ulquiorra pun segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Cih kuso." Kata Grimmjow kesal karena dia sudah terlalu lama tidak bisa mengalahkan Ulquiorra. Merekapun kembali ke markas dan belum menyerah untuk mencari kebenaran.

Ulquiorra berpikir tidak biasanya mereka menguntit seperti itu. Pasti tidak ada yang beres, Ulquiorra merasa kalau Orihime tidak akan aman.

'Sepertinya mereka menguntit untuk mencari tahu sesuatu yang berhubungan denganku, apa yang sebenarnya mereka rencanakan.' Pikir Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra." Orihime mengelus pelan kepala Ulquiorra yang sejak tadi terlihat bengong.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ulquiorra yang tersadar.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu. Ada apa?" Orihime mengembungkan pipinya, Ulquiorra hanya diam dan memeluk Orihime tiba-tiba.

"Eh, Ulquiorra."

"Tetap seperti ini." Kata Ulquiorra dengan nada kecil tapi bisa di dengan oleh Orihime. orihime merasa heran dengan sikap Ulquiorra, tidak biasanya dia seperti ini.

"Grimmjoooww." Yammy memanggil Grimmjow dengan nada memohon. Keadaan mereka telah 100% pulih kembali setelah melawan Ulquiorra.

"Apa? Kau berisik."

"Ayo kita ke tempat tadi, aku melihat toko daging enak sekali." Yammy ternyata masih ingin mencoba daging yang dia lihat sambil membayangkannya.

"Pergi saja sendiri."

"Tidak asik, kalau begitu aku akan membelikanmu juga." Tawar Yammy. Grimmjow tidak mau membuang kesempatan langka. Seorang Yammy rela membelikan makanan untuk orang lain? Benar-benar langka.

"Ayo kita berangkat." ucap Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra masih betah dengan posisi memeluk Orihime dan sesekali menciuminya.

"Ulquiorra, aku harus berbelanja bahan makanan."

"Baiklah, akan ku antar." Jawab Ulquiorra.

Yammy merasa sangat senang sekali, dia membeli banyak daging entah uang darimana. Yammy melihat sekeliling berharap ada toko yang menjual makanan yang lain. Saat matanya melebar menangkap sosok yang menyerang dia dan kedua temannya, sosok yang selalu datar bersama dengan seorang gadis yang telah tersenyum ceria sedang berjalan menyusuri toko sayuran.

"Grimmjow." Yammy menarik-narik baju Grimmjow.

"Apa sih?" Grimmjow kesal dan melihat ke arah yang Yammy tunjuk. Matany pun membulat seperti Yammy, itu Ulquiorra dengan seorng gadis? Grimmjow tersenyum.

"Hoo, jadi itu." Katanya dengan nada menyebalkan. Sayang Ulquiorra tidak menyadari keberadaan Yammy dan Grimmjow, dia terlalu fokus memandang wajah Orihime yang sangat senang sekali berbelanja dengannya.

"Hancurlah kau, Ulquiorra." Ujar Grimmjow sambil menyeringai.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Yattaaaaaaaaaaaaa~

Chapter 2 selesai juga ^^

Mungkin akan End di Chapter 3 hwehehehehe~

Jangan lupa, pembaca yang baik selalu meninggalkan Pesan, Kritik, serta Sarannya. :)

hibiza nerima Flame yang bisa bikin cerita ini lebih baik lagi ^^ singkatnya flame yang positive dan membangun gitu.

Oke... Salam manis Hibiza Chuuuuu :*


	3. Chapter 3

Allohaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~

Akhirnya bisa nulis fic jugaaaa *nangis bombay

langsung aja yuk XD

~ENJOY Chapter 3~

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Hitsugaya Bintang Zaoldyeck Present

**BOKU NO ONNA**

Tap... Tap...

Langkah kaki jenjang Ulquiorra menggema di koridor Markas mereka. Stark berkata bahwa Aizen memanggilnya dengan segera. Uquiorra sedikit cemas kalau Aizen mengetahui dia berhubungn dengan Orihime, ia takut kalau Orihime menjadi sasaran keji Aizen serta anak buahnya.

'BRAK!'

Pintu itu terbuka di dalamnya sudah berkumpul Aizen dengan anak buahnya, Ulquiorra melirik Grimmjow sekilas dan melihat dia menyeringai.

"Ah, Ulquiorra kau sudah datang." Sapa Aizen. Ulquiorra duduk di samping Aizen.

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat.

"Baiklah, langsung saja. Ulquiorra, bisakah kau menceritakannya?" Tanya Aizen. Ulquiorra menegang tapi tidak ditunjukan diwajahnya.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Ulquiorra.

"Tentang gadis yang sering kau temui. Kalau tidak salah namanya Orihime Inoue kan?" Aizen berkata sambil tersenyum kejam. Ulquiorra terbelalak.

'Sial.' Umpatnya dalam hati. Ternyata setelah melihat Ulquiorra dan Orihime sedang berbelanja Grimmjow dan kawan-kawannya tidak langsung mengadu pada Aizen, melainkan mereka mencari tahu identitas Orihime. Ulquiorra melihat ke arah Grimmjow yang menatapnya penuh kemenangan. Ulquiorra geram 'Tunggu pembalasanku, jika sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya aku tidak akan memaafkanmu.' ujarnya dalam hati.

"Jadi, siapa dia?" Aizen bertanya lagi.

"Hanya manusia lemah." Jawab Ulquiorra.

"Lemah? Hahaha, jangan membuatku tertawa Ulquiorra. Kenapa kau sangat dekat dengan gadis itu?" Aizen memandang Ulquiorra dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Aku hanya memanfaatkannya." Jawab Ulquiorra asal.

"Memanfaatkan? Apa yang kau dapatkan sampai-sampai memanfaatkan gadis itu?"

"Apa perlu aku memberitahumu?"

"Tentu saja, kau itu anakku Ulquiorra."

"Sejak kapan? kau bahkan tak pernah pedulikan aku. Pedulikan saja Tahta 'Yakuza Tak Terkalahkan' mu itu. Permisi." Ulquiorra berkata dengan nada sangat dingin dan menusuk lalu langsung keluar ruangan tersebut. Semua orang yang mendengar itu bungkam bukan karena perkataan Ulquiorra, tapi karena mereka semua tidak percaya Ulquiorra berkata seperti itu seolah menantang Aizen. Aizen pun hanya tersenyum menyeramkan tapi dalam hatinya dia sangat geram dengan Ulquiorra.

"Kalian, bawa gadis itu kemari." Kata Aizen dengan nada sangat menusuk. Anak buahnya hanya mengangguk.

Ulquiorra ingin menemui Orihime lagi sambil memikirkan rencana ia secepat mungkin menuju apartemen Orihime. Ulquiorra berencna untuk membawa Orihime pergi dari kota ini demi keselamatannya, dia benar-benar tidak ingin melihat Orihime terluka. Ulquiorra membuka pintu apartemen dengan kasar.

"Ulquiorra. Ada apa? Kenapa terburu-buru begitu." Tanya Orihime. Ulquiorra langsung menarik kasar tangan Orihime.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini." Ulquiorra setengah berteriak. Orihime baru melihat Uquiorra yang seperti di kejar sesuatu yang menyeramkan itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Orihime.

"Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Cepat." Ulquiorra menyeret Orihime.

"Itta... Ulquiorra ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Wah wah... Kau kasar sekali pada seorang gadis manis." Seorang pria berambut biru muncul di belakang Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra kaget dan Orihime memasang wajah bingung.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Ulquiorra dengan nada tinggi.

"Hey, santai saja. Aku tidak pernah melihat kau seperti itu sebelumnya. Haha menarik." Kata Grimmjow tertawa. Tiba-tiba seluruh anak buah Aizen sudah mengepung mereka berdua.

'Sial, melawanpun hanya akan membahayakannya.' Ulquiorra berpikir tidak berniat melakukan hal gegabah.

"Kalian akan baik-baik saja. Hanya perlu ikut denganku menemui Aizen." Kata Grimmjow.

"Tidak perlu melibatkan dia." Kata Ulquiorra.

"Kau dengan gadis itu, jika tidak kalian berdua mati." Grimmjow mengancam. Ulquiorra mengalah, apapun yang Aizen lakukan dia akan melindungi Orihime. Orihime yang tidak tau apa-apa hanya bersembunyi di balik badan Ulquiorra yang menggenggam tangannya erat.

Ulquiorra dan orihime pun mau tak mau menemui Aizen yang telah duduk manis di singgasananya.

"Selamat datang." Kata Aizen. Ulquiorra menatap jijik pada Aizen.

"Jangan seperti itu pada ayahmu Ulquiorra." Kata Aizen menyeringai. Orihime kaget bahwa pria ini adalah ayah Ulquiorra karena Ulquiorra tidak pernah menceritakan apapun soal keluarganya. Aizen menatap Orihime intens.

"Jadi ini Orihime Inoue."Kata Aizen sambil mencium tangan Orihime. Ulquiorra merasa benci melihat ini.

"Hmm... Kau cantik sekali." Aizen berkata lagi sambil mencium helaian halus Orihime. Ulquiorra yang melihat itu melempar pisau ke arah Aizen tapi Aizen dengan sukses menghindarinya.

"Berani sekali." Aizen menyeringai. Aizen pun menyerang Ulquiorra dan saat itu terjadi pertarungan antara Ulquiorra dan Aizen. Memang di ruangan mereka saat ini hanya ada Aizen, Ulquiorra dan Orihime karena para anak buah Aizen tidak di perbolehkan masuk kedalam. Aizen memasang kekkai di seluruh ruangan itu. Orihime yang melihat pertarungan itu bingung harus melakukan apa. Dia sangat khawatir pada Ulquiorra, dan sangat merasa bersalah karena dirinya Ulquiorra bertarung dengan ayahnya.

"Ulquiorra." Gumam Orihime cemas. Aizen menghantam Ulquiorra habis-habisan namun Ulquiorra juga tak kalah kuat dengan Aizen. Namun Aizen dengan sengaja menggunakan sarung tangan cero untuk melawan Ulquiorra, sedangkan Ulquiorra yang hanya menggunakan pedang itu tidak sempat mengelak akibat sinar cero yang dahsyat. Tubuh Ulquiorra menghantam dinding belakangnya, peluh mengalir dari pelipis menuju leherny, nafasnya terengah, banyak luk di seluruh tubuhnya. Orihime bergetar, dia menangis, tidak mau kehilangan Ulquiorra, satu-satunya orang yang sangat dicintainya. Namun apa daya, dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolong Ulquiorra, dia lemah, sangat lemah. Orihime semakin terpuruk, bingung dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Ulquiorra melihat ke arah Orihime yang menangis sambil menatapnya. Ulquiorra tidak terima Orihime menangis seperti itu. Tapi tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa di gerakan. Aizen tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan menghampiri Ulquiorra.

"Sudah berakhir, Ulquiorra." Katanya seraya mengacungkan jari telunjuknya hendak mengeluarkan cero terakhir. Orihime yang melihat itu segera berlari merentangkan tangannya di depan Ulquiorra bermaksudn melindungi pria yang dicintainya itu. Aizen yang merasa dihalangi sangat geram, sedangkan Ulquiorra terbelalak melihat Orihime melindunginya.

"MInggir kau." Teriak Aizen.

"Tidak akan." Orihime tak mau kalah.

"Hoo, kau ingin mati juga ternyata."

"Aku tidak peduli jika harus mati dengannya, asalkan dengan Ulquiorra." Orihime berkata dengan jujur. Aizen melihat tidak ada ketakutan di mata Orihime.

"Cih." Aizen melempar Orihime dengan kasar dan menghantamkan cero ke arah Ulquiorra.

"TIDAK ULQUIORRA." Orihime kembali berlari ke arah Ulquiorra tepat saat cero di luncurkan Orihime telah memeluk Ulquiorra.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK!" Teriak Orihime.

SYUT... BLARR..!

Tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan di ruangan itu. Para anak buah Aizen segera berlari menuju tempat kejadian tersebut. Ledakan tersebut bukan karena cero yang di tembakan Aizen, melainkan ledakan dari Orihime. Cahaya kuning keemasan yang sekarang mengelilingi tubuh Orihime yang memeluk Ulquiorra telah melenyapkan tembakan cero dan kekkai Aizen, bahkan Aizen sekarang terkapar tak berdaya akibat ledakan dahsyat itu. Ulquiorra tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi disini. Bagaimana bisa Orihime melakukan hal seperti ini yang Ulquiorra tau lukanya berangsur-angsur sembuh di dalam cahaya ini.

"Ulquiorra, jangan tinggalkan aku." Orihime masih terisak. Ulquiorra tersenyum.

"Tidak akan." Jawabnya singkat. Cahaya kuning keemasan itu perlahan menghilang dari tubuh Orihime. Ulquiorra dan Orihime menghampiri Aizen yang sudah terkulai lemas dan mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Sudah berakhir." Ulquiorra menancapkan pedangnya tepat di jantung Aizen. orihime yang melihat itu membenamkan kepalanya di dada Ulquiorra. Para anak buah Aizen menunggu dengan cemas di luar ruangan, biarpun kekkainya menghilang mereka tidak berani masuk karena melanggar perintah Aizen dan membuatnya murka. Ulquiorra dengan sedikit tertatih di bantu oleh Orihime berjalan keluar ruangan ini. Saat pintu di buka menampakan Ulquiorra dan Orihime, para anak buah Aizen terbelalak, Ulquiorra selamat, Lalu Aizen? Pikir mereka dalam hati. mereka melihat Aizen sudah tak bernyawa mereka sangat kaget sekali. Ulquiorra membunuh Aizen, mustahil. Walaupun kesal tapi mereka tidak ada yang berani menyerang Ulquiorra, karena dalam aturan Yakuza orang yang mengalahkan ketua mereka adalah orang yang pantas menjadi ketua berikutnya. Grimmjow memandang Ulquiorra tidak suka.

"Grimmjow." Panggil Ulquiorra. Grimmjow menoleh dengan terpaksa.

"Apa?"

"Mulai saat ini kau yang memimpin." Kata Ulquiorra. Semua yang mendengarnya kaget termasuk Grimmjow.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Grimmjow.

"Kau yang akan jadi pemimpin disini, tapi dengan satu syarat. Kalian semua tidak boleh mengganggu kehidupanku lagi. Aku akan keluar dari sini." kata Ulquiorra tegas. Tak ada yang berani protes pada Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra menyerahkan pedangnya pada Grimmjow dan pergi meninggalkan markas itu.

Orihime dan Ulquiorra menuju apartemen mereka.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa Ulquiorra." Orihime tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan itu?" Tanya Ulquiorra to the point.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Cahaya dan ledakan itu."

"Kau pernah dengar, kekuatan melindungi seseorang yang dicintai." Orihime tersenyum.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dulu aku pernah dengar, seseorang dengan ketulusan cinta mereka bisa mengalahkan apapun yang menghadang, saat kukira aku akan kehilanganmu dalam hatiku, aku ingin sekali melindungimu, ingin hidup bersamamu, ingin selamanya denganmu. Saat itu, dalam hatiku seperti ada yang keluar,"

"Mungkin Kami-sama merestui hubungan kita, dan memberikanku sedikit kekuatannya. Yang jelas sekarang kita akan hidup bersama." Lanjut Orihime sambil tersenyum kembali, Ulquiorra tidak terlalu mengerti yang dibicarakan Orihime namun dia merasa sangat lega dan bersyukur. Mereka sampai di apartemen dan Orihime mendudukan Ulquiorra di sofa, saat ia hendak mengambil obat-obatan tangannya di tarik oleh Ulquiorra dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Ulquiorra mencium Orihime dengan sangat tulus, seolah tidak ingin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka kalau saja mereka tidak membutuhkan nafas. Wajah Orihime memerah, Ulquiorra berwajah datar namun dalam hatinya dia sangat senang sekali.

"Ulquiorra daisuki." Orihime memeluk dan mencium pipi Ulquiorra.

"Aku juga."

**-FIN-**

Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *tereak gazeh

akhirnya selesai jugaaaaaa... fuh fuh...

Makasih buat para silent reader, yang udah follow dan fav cerita ini ^^

Terima kasih buat yang Review, karena tanpa dukungan kalian saya tidak akan semangat bikin ff ini.. ^^

Arigatou arigatou *cipok satu-satu *dikeroyok.

Hibiza Chuuuuu~:*


End file.
